1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fireman suit construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fireman suit wherein the same is formed of a fire resistant material directed to freedom of movement of an individual utilizing the suit structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireman suits of various types utilized throughout the prior art are frequently made of a fire-resistant material such as Nomex (R) or Kelvar (R). Suit apparatus of the prior art is typically of a multi-piece construction and has not accommodated various movement requirements in a fireman type application requiring maximum mobility of the leg and arm joints in use. Examples of prior art fireman suit construction is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,759 to Bowman, et al. wherein a fireman suit includes a jacket portion illustrating the multi-piece construction of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,926 to Maroist sets forth a fireman suit of a unitary construction.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fireman suit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.